The Viper and The Hawk
by StaceyBaggins
Summary: Ana has 45 days left until the contact ends and they come for her. Ana has awaited this day for 5 years. She has everything planned until she made the mistake of not killing Pepper Potts which lead her to met the Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, any views are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

45 days left,

The kick to the stomach hurt. But she didn't react. She wouldn't give in. She had to remain in control. She had been trained for this. She looked down at the floor that was now stained with her blood; she pushed back her dark brown hair and tried to control her breathing. She looked down at her beaten uniform; her black leather jeans and leather jacket were now beaten and ripped. The SHIELD agents had not been gentle with her at all. She was pulled back up to her chair. "So you are the famous Viper? I must say I am not impressed" the young agent grinned at her. Ana wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of his face. She could see the fear hidden in his eyes though. She had a reputation and a high kill list, Ana just stared at the wall behind him. "I shall ask you again, who do you work for?" The agent stood in front of her. Ana stared at him,of course they didn't know about Vipers den they didn't even know who she really was. He didn't even know what she really looked it. She sat there wearing a dark haired wig and green contact lenses and totally different person. The viper was never the same person they always changed. Each assassin had a contract and hers was up soon. The agent just stared at her waiting for her to answer but she was trained never to speak. The agent pulled his gun out and pistol whipped her across the face. Her blood splash across the wall next to her. She spat out the rest of the blood adding to the stain on the floor "You were caught trying to assassinate Pepper Potts, why?" Ana lifted her head and smiled "nothing personal" the agent slapped her again. She had worst then this. She was covered in scars from her training she had metal pins everywhere in her body from attacks, she was taught always think on your feet even in your sleep. "But you didn't do it. You had time. You had the shot yet you stopped," Ana raised her head looking the agent in the eyes "shall I give you some advice agent?" The agent stood over Ana and she just looked up and smiled and then whispered "never come that close to the viper with a gun" the agent looked in his hand and found the gun had gone and the viper was hold it at him. She titled her head as she stood and pointed the gun at him

She could really see the fear in his eyes now it was no longer hidden. Ana wondered why Fury had sent this young agent instead of a more experience agent like the famous black widow that Ana had heard so much about and she smiled at him as she turned to look at the camera "never said a boy to do a woman's job fury" Ana aimed the gun at the camera now and shot the camera "I think our little chat is done now don't you Thomas" the agent tensed up "how do you know my name" Ana tilted her head "are you impressed now?" Thomas backed towards the door. He was really scared now "it's my job to know about everyone. I know about Maria. Now if you don't mind I will wait for Director Fury" Thomas quickly opened the door and left. Ana sat in amazement. The name was a total guess. She guessed luck was on her side for once. She sat and waited for Fury, wondered what she would do. She didn't finish her mission. She couldn't, she had a rule, never make it personal. But she had, while stalking out Tony Stark she had made friends with Pepper by mistake without knowing who she was. She couldn't kill a friend. She had done it once. But she had no choice. Ana thought back on her life, she had once been a solider. One of the best until her sister was taken she had been taken while Ana was working away. She searched for weeks until she received a call with her location. "Welcome Lieutenant Rhodes we have been waiting for some time" a man stood next to her sister. He was dressed in a sharp black suit. He looked like he was just leaving for a party. "Give me my sister and no one shall get hurt" Ana looked down at her sister, she was known no more than 17 "that's not going to happen" the man took a step forward "you see, we have seen your skills and we would like you to sign our contract. We are in need of a new skill set"

Fury sat in his office watching the interview he felt a smirk come across his face as she shot out the camera, he could still hear what was going on in the cell but the picture had gone. There had been word about the famous assassin called Viper for years. But Fury knew it was never the same person. Always changed every 5 years. He had been searching for these answers since he heard about the viper. She was good. Best one so far. What Fury couldn't figure is what happened to the assassins when they changed. Once the change happened they were never seen again. He looked at the recording of the interview that had just happened. She couldn't have been more than 26 years old. Her death toll was high, but she didn't kill Pepper. Pepper thought they were friends. Fury went over in his head what happened.

Flashback to the day before

_Pepper stood in her and Tony bedroom getting ready for her big meeting. She was trying to get planning permission for the next Stark tower which Tony told her would be Potts tower. Pepper was going to be having lunch with her friend Ana afterwards, Pepper heard the door open as she was putting on her earrings "Tony I will just be a minute" Pepper waiting for the snarky come back but nothing came Pepper turned and saw Ana standing there point a gun at her "Ana? What's going on?" Pepper noticed that Ana's hand was shaking "I am sorry Pepper" Ana took aim and began to pull the trigger, Pepper braced herself "Pep, attack me" Pepper gave Ana a look of confusion "if you want to live attack me" Pepper went to hit Ana, Ana knocked her to the floor and shoot the floor next to her "Stay down, I don't want to kill you but I will if I must" Ana felt Pepper begin to shake "who are you?" Ana pulled a small knife out of her belt and cut her wrist and rubbed some of her blood on Pepper "I am the viper, an assassin here to kill you. Now play dead" Ana stood up and her phone began to ring "Rhodes" Pepper laid as still as she could "yes, mission is finished" Ana chucked the phone to the fall and fired a few shots at it. Ana kneeled next to Pepper "wait half an hour then get up, I will be long gone by then, bye Pep I will miss you" Ana stood when she saw a flash of bright light and she was knocked to the floor with a burning pain on her side. She opened her eyes and saw Iron Man and then Ana knew she had messed up. Ana felt a metal hand grab him and then she felt the cuffs around her wrists and then all went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who is following the story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

44 Days left,

Fury left her over night in her cell before he would go and speak with her. He had to think everything over. He had searched the name given to him by Pepper whether it was her real name he didn't know. He would need to get more details. He sat back in his chair, going over the details in his head, there seem to be something a piece from a puzzle, but he couldn't think. He took a deep breathe and made his way to her cell. It was time to talk to the so called viper.

Ana sat in her cell. Eyes closed and deep in thought. Going over everything. She had to plan. In her job it was kill or be killed. She couldn't die yet. Not until the contract was up, Sophie would be lost then. Ana mind went back to Sophie, the two never got a long. Sophie always believe she stood in Ana's shadow. But she couldn't have been more wrong. Sophie had her whole league in front of her. She was leaving for college to study art. Ana's parent were so proud. Ana hadn't spoke to them for a year before they died. They died in a car crash while Ana was on a rescue mission in Rio. Ana was allowed back for a week to attend the funeral but then she had to leave again. She left Sophie behind. Her thought went back to when she last saw her

_"now you must understand that we cannot just take your word Miss Rhodes, we require something in return" the man is suit stood in the shadows so his face was hidden, his voice, she had heard his voice before but she could place it, the men dragged a beaten man out in front of her. She looked down at him and knew his dark green eye right away "Iain!" She tried to run forward but was stopped "I wouldn't Miss Rhodes." The man in the suit began to walk towards Iain his face showing for the first time, Ana stared at him, those eyes she knew those ice blue eyes but still she could place them. "Iain worked for us until he decide that love was better then keeping to his contact. Shame really" Iain was Ana best friend, they had met the first day in the army but then Iain went missing in action, this must of been where he had gone, Ana cried for weeks when he was gone. She needed him and after he was gone she felt incomplete. "Now my dearest Ana, we required Iain as payment, lets say as a blood bond so make a choice Ana, either you kill Iain or I will slit your dear Sophie's throat" Ana felt her heart stop. The man stepped forward and placed a gun in Ana's hand, Iain looked up at her eyes pleading, Ana had no choice,she couldn't let Sophie die, Iain would not be her first kill, she had taken a life before but never like this. She raised the gun to Iain's head, she wanted to tell him that she had no choice, she had to save Sophie, she knew in that moment that she would never forget the look in his eyes "I love.." She pulled the trigger before Iain could finish. She watched as the life left his eyes, she watched as his soul left and he fell forward and blood began to fall down his face. Ana turned and faced the man in the suit "where do I sign"_

Fury foot stepped echoed down the corridor as he walked towards her cell. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breathe. He was surprised to see her sat waiting for him "Hello Director, I see you have kept me waiting" she smiled at him. She was very unnerving. He couldn't explain why, she watched his every moment, he could see her planning in her head, he liked that. "I enjoyed the show Ana" he saw fear in her face for only a moment before it was masked again. Something he knew well "I aim to please" Fury took a step towards the chair that sat across the table "and how well is your aim?" Fury grinned at her from across the table Ana returned the grin "I never miss" Ana sat back in her chair "so Mr Fury, why am I locked up in SHEILD and not in a prison cell?" Ana knew the reason why but wanted to hear him say it "because I think you could be useful" Fury locked his eyes with her "if you never miss why didn't you kill Miss Potts?" Fury watched as Ana froze "Director, I have killed many people, many people I have cared about but Pepper I couldn't" Fury pushed a file in front of her "join SHEILD" Ana laughed out loud. She couldn't contain it "I don't work well with people Director" Fury eye never left eyes "I don't think that is true" Ana smirked at him "you should trust me on this sir" Fury smiled at her, he found himself liking his girl. He thought she would fit in well "Well maybe we should test that?" Ana put her hands on the table and picked up the file "I will give you 44 days Director but you have to do something for me" Fury stood and walked towards the door before turning back to her "and what would that be?" Ana took a deep breathe, she had to find Sophie before the 44 days were up. She had to make sure she was safe. "Find my sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one has taken so long, I was having some serious writers block. Thank you for continuing to read and thank you for my comment.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Good Doctor**

"Do you feel these handcuffs are really necessary?" Ana had always hated the feel of cold metal on her skin. "Well after your games with Agent Monroe, people round here are not very happy with you" Fury looked down at Ana and realized how short she actually was, she couldn't have been more than 5'3, "we will need to go over a few things as well, like your full name" Ana smiled to herself, he was trying to look for her files. "Well my full name is Anastasia Grace Rhodes" Fury was shocked that she had actually used her real name with Pepper "I know stupid mistake telling Pepper my real name" Ana saw Fury smiled at this "we need to do a full medical on you, seeing as Stark nearly killed you" Ana had forgotten the burn she had to her side from Stark. She could feel the pain now "we struggled to find a doctor willing to do it" Fury and Ana reached the medical bay now "but we managed to find one" the doors opened and revealed Dr Bruce Banner

Ana sat on a cold metal table and the good Dr began to prepare some needles to take some blood from her. In truth Bruce wasn't happy about doing this and he knew Tony would kill him when he found out. But he was curious; he couldn't look her in the eye though. "Take you shirt off and we can start the assessment" he heard Ana laugh "you are by far the quickest guy to get my shirt off" Bruce tried to fight a smile, Bruce turned his back as she took her shirt off, when he turned back he was shocked to what he saw, she was covered in scars and bruises and a massive burn mark to her side, "can you tell me about some of these scars?" Bruce picked up his clipboard ready to take notes "for example, this one" Bruce pointed to a large scar just above her right hip, Bruce looked at Ana and saw her go completed still, Ana mind went to that scar, it had been during one of her missions, she was to take out a rival assassin named Yin who was part of the Chinese mob. But it was a trap, they knew Ana was coming, she was trapped for 6 hours and was tortured, they finally stabbed her and left her to die in a warehouse, her employers then came and took her back to viper's den before they punished her for walking into a trap "that's classified" Bruce frowned a little at this before noticing that she had viper craved into her right arm "what about that?" he touched her right arm just under the scars "that was my punishment" Bruce frowned "punishment for what?" Ana narrowed her eyes at him "that's classified", he knew she was going to be difficult "what about the scar to your left shoulder" Ana seemed to go back to normal or whatever normal was for her "I was shot during a transport in Afghanistan" Bruce raised his eyebrows at this "why was you in Afghanistan?" Bruce couldn't help but be curious about this woman, he tried to study her face but she never gave much away "I was a solider and we was transporting a Mr Tony Stark" Bruce couldn't hide the look of shock on his face "you was with him when he was taken?" Ana nodded "yes sir, I was in the car behind him, me and my team members ran out shortly after the bomb went off and he was injured" Bruce listened to her but couldn't get it his head round this woman. She went from being a solider, fighting for her country to being an assassin who tried to kill his friend's girlfriend. He should hate her; he was trying to hate her. "My friend Daniel was killed during that mission and I was shot trying to drag Mr Stark back to base" Bruce finished the medical in silent. He didn't know what more he could say to her.

Another agent arrived to take Ana back to where ever it was she was going. The handcuffs were placed back on her wrists, as Ana was being lead to the door; Bruce couldn't hold the question back any longer "If Pepper wasn't your friend, would you have killed her" Ana stopped and turned around to Bruce "I would kill anyone in my path to get to my goal, Dr Banner and don't forget it"

Bruce stood in his lab going over the medical he just had with Ana. The question that kept going around in his head was that Pepper was in her way. Why couldn't she kill Pepper? Bruce was brought back to the room by his machine beeping. It has finished checking Ana's blood. Bruce looked down at the screening and was surprised to what he saw. Very low traces of serum used in project re-birth. The very same serum used on Steve Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one has taken so long. Work has been crazy and I wanted to make sure this was okay. Thank you for my reviews, I hope I have improved it.

* * *

"Sir?" an Agent came to Fury in his office.

"Yes come in Agent Jones" The agent came into Fury's office, the agent looked very nervous "is something wrong?" Fury could read it all over the young agent's face.

"Miss Rhodes has escaped." Fury sat back in his chair, good. He had left the door open on purpose, he wanted to see where she would go. He didn't think she would be stupid enough to back to her employers. She agreed to work for SHIELD now.

"Bring Agent Barton here" The agent nodded and left the room as quickly as he could and returned shortly with Agent Barton. "Rhodes has escaped, track her and bring her back. Use whatever force you want, but she must be alive when she is brought back. Got that Barton"

"Yes sir, do we know where she has gone?" Fury nodded, he turned the screen to show she was still in New York.

Ana wasn't stupid; she knew this was a trap. She walked around New York trying to blend in, she pulled her wig off as she walked down the street, and her ice blonde hair fell down to just below her shoulders. She just need sometime alone, it has been years since she been able to do that. She needed to think, she dunked into a public toilet and took out the contact lense she was wearing, showing her baby blue eyes. After what happened with the Chinese mob, she had to make sure she wouldn't be couldn't take the risk again. Ana walked round not really knowing where to go. She needed to stay in the crowds, she found herself walking towards Stark Tower. She looked up, wishing she could see her friend now, Pepper always had a way to calm her.

"_Ana what's wrong?" Pepper sat down next to her friend, lifting her chin and wiping away her tears "has something happened?" Ana shook her head; she didn't want to answer her. She was weak, crying was for the weak. She had to be strong._

"_No, everything is fine Pepper" Pepper frowned at her._

"_No, Ana everything is not alright. You don't have to be like this around me, we are friends. You can trust me" Ana looked at her, could she trust her. It's been so long since Ana has been able to trust anyone. "Talk to me, I am here to listen and trust me, when you are dating Tony Stark you learn to have some patience" Ana couldn't help but smile at her, Pepper pulled her into a hug. Ana felt everything lift from her. All the pain she was in, for once she felt it was okay to cry._

"_I don't know how long I can cope Pepper, everything is just getting on top of me" Pepper sat and listened as Ana poured her heart out being careful not to mention anything about what she really did. That would destroy everything, "I don't know how much longer I can bend before I snap, I am only human" Pepper put her hand in Ana's shoulder._

"_Ana, you are many things but you are a survivor, we haven't know each other long but you are strong, whatever is happening right now, you can handle it, I know you can. I have faith in you" Ana looked Pepper in the eyes and saw something she hasn't seen in a very long time. She saw trust._

Ana stood at the bottom of the tower. She looking up to wear Pepper and Tony lived, Ana knew it was too soon and she turned and walked away.

Ana walked to her old apartment building, she would grab some of her stuff and make her way back to SHIELD, they would have most likley sent someone after her by now. Ana climbed the stairs up to the 5th floor and took the spare key she kept under the mat and went inside. Nothing had changed inside. It was still bare, no real life in there. Ana took her jacket off and chucked it on the floor, she went inside her bedroom and chucked herself down on the bed. Ana laided there for a few moments before her eyes fall over to her uniform hung on the back of the door. Vipers den were a fan of leather. She always seemed to be wearing it. This one was no different. A black leather jackets with matching trousers, Ana stood and began to take off the old and beaten uniform and changed into her new one. She always saved this one for best. She enjoyed the way this one fitted, Ana wasn't vain but she knew she was good looking. Her employers made sure she was. They had told her thats why they picked a woman this time, they have much more uses. Once Ana had changed she pulled a bag out from under the bed and began to pack a few things. She picked up a photo of her and Sophie, Sophie was so different to Ana, Sophie had red hair for a start that was cut into a pixie chop and ice blue eyes. Ana realised how much she missed her. Ana put the photo in her bag and picked up the once next to it. Her and Iain, taken while they was in Rio, they had just finished a rescue mission. They was both just so happy they was alive. Ana looked at Iain's smiling face, back then she would never have thought she would be like this.

Clint broke the window and climbed in to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was it was very bare. There was hardly anything here. Apart from a sofa and a fridge. Clint heard the door behide him open and he turned round to find a woman pointing a gun at him. It took him a moment to realise it was her. He never thought he would see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Managed to get this one out a little sooner. Thank you again for the reviews.

Enjoy

* * *

Just looking at her bought all the memories back at once, she had changed, her hair was shorter now, she has lost that scared little girl look about her. She was stronger he could see that. Just staring at her infront of him, it was like he could hear the music and the sound of her high heels. He felt like he was back in that strip club.

_Clint couldn't think right, the mission had gone wrong, Natasha nearly died. He had never made a mistake like that before, how could he has let his guard down like that. Clint walked along the street in New York, he has heard some of the agents talk about this place in downtown, they said they went there to relax, maybe it would help Clint. As he entered, he was having second thoughts. Barely dressed women were everywhere. Clint took a deep breathe and went to order himself a drink, he would need a strong one. Clint took a seat near the stage with his soda and whiskey, thats when she came out "Gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Kitten" Clint looked round as people clapped and she walked out. Hips shaking to the music, she flicked her blonde hair back and made her way to the pole. Clint could see she was tiny, ever with the height of the heels she was wearing. She began her routine, she was flexible, she was bending herself in ways Clint had never seen before. Then her eyes met his and he saw it. All he saw in her eyes was sadness._

_After Kitten has finished her routine, Clint paid for a private dance with her. He didn't know why he did it. He couldn't explain what was going on with him. He was lead to a private room, it was small and poorly lite and everything was red. Clint could never understand why they picked the colour red. Natasha had told him it was the colour of passion but whenever he looked at it all he saw was the colour of blood. Clint heard the sound of her shoes "Look, he has paid good money for you. You will do whatever he wants or I will report this to Jeremy and you know he wont like that" Clint heard a male voice, he assumed it was the owner. The door opened and Kitten walked in. She stood infront of Clint and even though it was poorly lite, he managed to get a good look at her, from a distant she looked prefect,curves in all the right places, a full chest. But now she was up close he could see her flaws, even with the flaws she was still very attractive, to him the fact he could see her flaws made her more attactive to him, he always thought people who pretend to be prefect cannot be trusted. He noticed she had a lot of scars. Small but he had been trained to notice these noticed the pained look in her face, it must of been the shoes "You can take off the shoes if you want, they must be hurting you" Kitten smiled at him and bent down and took the shoes off. She then began her private routine. Clint drank the rest of his drink while he atched her move, he didn't know what he was meant to do. "You can stop if you want" Kitten stopped and stared at him._

_"Do you want a different girl? I can get someone else" Clint frowned at this and shook his head._

_"No its not you. You are great in fact its just" Kitten smiled at him and took a sit next to him "I have never done anything like this before"_

_"I guessed it was your first time, rough day?" Kitten put her hand on his arm as Clint nodded "Do you want another drink? I can send someone to get one" before Clint could even reply, she was at the door ordering two drinks, within mintues she was back with the drinks._

_"Thank you, do I have to call you Kitten?" Kitten laughed, Clint couldn't help but smile at her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh. It was like music._

_"You can call me Ana" She smiled at him and he felt all of his worries and pains go away._

_"and you may call me Clint" Clint knocked his glass against hers._

_After that meeting he went back once a week for 4 weeks to see Ana. He couldnt help but feel drawn to her. On the fourth week when Clint went to see her, she looked in pain_

_"Ana are you okay?" Clint sat her down in there private booth, looking her over for injuries._

_"Clint I am fine, just a bit under the weather" Ana tried to smile at him but all he saw was the pain in her eyes. She was far from fine._

_"You are not, whats happened?" Clint wrapped his arms around her, then quickly pulling out, not knowing why he had done that. "Come with me, let me take you away from this"_

_Ana shook her head "Clint, it is never that simple. I have a contract that I need to keep" Ana stood and made her way to the door "It was nice knowing you Clint" she turned back and kissed him on the top of his head and she was gone._

"I see you are still a fan of leather" Clint smirked at her and she returned with a smile as she lowered the gun.

"As I recall you didn't seem to mind" Ana turned and walked back into the bedroom "So Clint, that is your name right?" Clint followed her in the bedroom to see she was packing.

"It is, Clint Barton and your name is really Ana?" Ana nodded and continued to pack, Clint picked up the photo of Ana and Iain "who is this?" Clint noticed that Ana froze only for a second at the sight of the photo.

"That was Iain, we was in the army together. He went missing in action" Ana finished the packing "Do you know where Fury will be keeping me?" Clint was in shock a little bit of the fact she didn't mention anything about him being a SHIELD agent.

"I don't know but I have been informed to bring you to Stark Tower, using whatever force is needed" Ana turned to Clint as he spoke and raised an eyebrow.

"Any forced needed, bit harsh. He was the one who left my door open" Ana picked up her bag. "ready to go?" Clint nodded and they both walked towards the door.

"I missed you Clint" Ana smiled at Clint as she locked her apartment door behide her


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry this has taken so long to get out. Its a little shorted then I thought. But I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for my reviews :)

* * *

Ana stared at the back of Clint's head as they walked down the stairs. He couldn't find it in himself to look at her. He wanted so much to say that he missed her too but he couldn't. He was furious with her. But he didn't know why, he has missed her but he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand these feelings with her.

"Are you going to be silent the whole time?" Ana finally broke the silence; she could never stand just silence it brought back to many memories. Ana could understand why Clint was being like this. Ana wasn't the person he thought she was but then neither was Clint. Ana stopped on the stairs "shall we start again?" Ana put her hand on Clint as he turned round "my name is Anastasia Grace Rhodes, my favorite color is purple and I am scared of the dark" Clint raised an eyebrow at her as Ana smiled. He then shook his head and continued down the stairs. Ana felt her heartbreak.

Ana sat in the car Clint had borrowed to get here. Ana rested her head against the window she thought about how much she missed Sophie and wondered what she was doing now. She wondered if she was okay. Part of her wondered if she was still even alive. Ana felt in her heart that she was still alive. Ana hoped Fury would keep to his word and safe her. Even after Ana was gone.

"When I was a little girl I wanted to be a dancer. My mother use to say that I was like water, so graceful" Ana smiled at the memory of her mother "my mother was a dancer back in Russia my father was a violinist and he traveled to Russia to work with my mother's ballet company and that's how they met," Ana was just filling the silence now, Clint didn't reply.

"My father said he fell in love with my mother when he saw her dance, he said she was graceful and beautiful, he married her in Russia and brought her to the states and then me and Sophie were born." Ana turned to look at Clint who's eyes just stared out on to the road ahead. "My father continued to work as a violinist, he even taught me to play while my mother taught Sophie the piano" Ana felt her fingers begin to move at the thought of playing the violin. "My parents love me and Sophie with all their hearts, we had the prefect childhood"

Clint continued to just stare ahead, he knew he was being cold towards her but he didn't know any other way. What was he meant to say to her. He knew both of them were not any good with feelings. But she was trying and he was doing nothing.

"I have killed many people, some I regret a lot others not so much. But I went to every one of their funerals."

Ana noticed Clint's shoulders relax as they pulled into the Stark Towers parking lot. While Ana suddenly went very tense. She had never had to do this before. Whenever she went to the funerals, she would hide at the back pretending she wasn't there. She would stand and watch the families grieve for the people she murdered. But this was something new. She followed Clint into the building and was given ID badges by someone Clint pointed out to be Happy. She stood in the lift with Clint and he could feel her fear. He reached down and took her hand. "My name is Clint Barton, my favourite color is blue and I missed you too"


End file.
